Diamond daughters: How I met my father
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: Like a bucket of cold ice water, both things hit both Sophie and Mia. But, what could they do? One was something they had put off far too long, the other, well it was something neither wanted to end. For Sophie, things would be smooth enough, if she didn't retreat to her mind for the rest of time, as for Mia? She would either be killed by a heart attack or Alexandria.(Witty helped)
1. Chapter 1: Chilling news

**New story! New story! New story! Oh, yeah!**

**Well, Diamond Daughters is of course popular, and now, drumroll if you will!**

**I got inspired late last night because, well creativity bolts seem to strike when I drink coffee past 3 in the afternoon, dunno why but it happens.**

**Well, enough rambling! Begin to read!**

**Character list.**

**Alexandria Victoria White Diamond**

**Mia Diana Yellow Diamond**

**Sophie Elizabeth Blue Diamond**

**Spinel**

**Aquamarine**

**(will add more as the story goes on)**

* * *

Both of them heaved, sweaty and bare, tired and glowing.

"That was... amazing..." Sophie gasped, her hair strewn wildly about the pillow.

"You are amazing." Mia panted, kissing her exposed gemstone, where the two had collided earlier that evening.

Her lover hadn't heard what she had said, already asleep to be closely followed by the Pyrite princess.

* * *

Blank blue eyes stared at the screen, it was a simple enough message, and that wasn't no where near as troubling as the sender.

Johnathan Liam Carmichael.

Pearl had opened the sealed files for her on her twentieth birthday, and aside from reading about him, she didn't bother to peruse it further, and she'd nearly forgotten, it having been two years since then.

Still over and over, she read it, again, and again.

_"Dear Sophie,_

_I am Johnathan L. Carmichael, weather you know this or not, I don't know, but, I'm your dad. You see, your mom left one of her special gem-tech things with me, and told me that when the time was right, I would be able to use it.  
Well, I guess now is the right time, because I can finally read this, and I was just delivered a picture of you. You look so beautiful, just like your mother.  
I wish I could have been there for you like a dad should be there for their kids. Because I've spent the past twenty years, wondering about you, what you would be like, who you'd take after, all of it. Now that I know, I'm glad.  
I guess the Picture I got is a little dated, since it's a picture is after your born. Man, you are probably a grown woman now... I'm sorry I missed out on everything in you life.  
Since people and gems are now sorta getting along, I'm wondering if I could meet you?  
I would love to be a part of your life, and know you, and hope that you want to get to know me.  
Sincerely,  
Your loving father,  
Johnathan Liam Carmichael"  
_

Such a tempting thought, yet at the same time, such a mortifying thought, meeting her father after so many years.

* * *

Mia herself had gotten something to a similar degree, however, a lot less heartfelt.

_Dear Mia,  
I'm you dad, maybe your mom told you or not, I dunno.  
It'd be nice to see you, other than the grumpy faced baby picture I got.  
You're probably 26 now? I don't know, I think that's how long its been.  
Well, you've got two brothers, both 19, and a little sister, 14.  
You don't have to meet them, I just wanna meet you, it'd be nice to see how much of your old man you got anyways.  
Aside from that, I dunno what to tell you.  
Alexander Dias Ramone_

She didn't pay much mind to it from there, just dismissing it.

Of course, that didn't mean it didn't unnerve her, she had wanted to know where she came from, but she hadn't wanted to know too much of him recently.

* * *

Both were pale, absolutely pale.

They'd just gone for their annual check up, and the Labradorite had told them something neither expected to hear, and in that moment, every single life plan they had shatter, erased and rewrote itself around this new information.

This only added to the ever looming meetings they arranged, due two months from the exact same day.

Mia swallowed hard, her hand grasping fearfully for her gemstone, free hand squeezing her lover's.

Sophie just stared, she was in between ecstatic and caught off guard, she couldn't even feel the painful grasp of her girlfriend's iron hold, there was just absolutely nothing.

For the elder blonde, her fate was sealed, if Alexandria didn't decide to kill her for this, she might just keel over from anxiety. She was never scared, not hardly ever in her life, and yet, this thing growing in her gemstone, it terrified her, she was in no way prepared for this, no matter how much she loved the Azure empress, she couldn't do this, it was just too daunting a thing.

The youngest, she just stared ahead, unmoving, unblinking, even with Mia near a hysterical state beside her. They'd talked about this before, a lot lately it seemed, but to have it confirmed, well, she wasn't sure how to take it. Something small, something growing and living was inside her, put there by her love, her paramour, and yet, she felt nothing. You'd think she'd be delighted, over the moon and back, but no, in the shock of the moment, all Sophie Elizabeth Blue Diamond could do was stare, straight ahead, because nothing in front of her moved or changed, it stayed the same, and maybe she drew comfort from this.

Together they left, together not even speaking, together they digested the information.

* * *

It finally sunk in that night at dinner, silent, stunned, and then soon breaking quickly, like the crackers dropped into the bowl of red liquid.

"I'm pregnant." She stated it as if she herself didn't even believe it, the words escaping her lips, and again she stated it, looking around the table her expression far from dazed, clear and sharp, like the call of a blue jay.

"I'm Pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

Silver and pink eyes blinked owlishly, and for the part of the eldest, she didn't say anything, her eyes wide and holding a similar dazedness that the youngest diamond had held before, before she fell to the floor, having fainted from the news.

Spinel stared across the table at her aunts, she herself had matured a bit, from her eight-year-old state of mind, but the new still caught her off guard as well.

It sunk into Mia as well, and she laughed so unbelievably, that in unnerved the Pink gem, having not seen either of them so, there was just no word for it.

"I'm carrying a Geode and your pregnant!"

No one moved or breathed, that is until Alexandria managed to pick herself from the floor, those words of Sophie's having sunken in, Mia's completely deaf to her unconscious ears.

"...Mia. I'll give you a five minute head-start."

Golden eyes blinked, and before one could say anything, the pyrite princess knew the deathly tone, it had been the same tone used on her when her lover turned eighteen, warning her not to push her boundaries or loose her tentacle then life.

"Thank you. I'll need it. You're quite fast." Her tone, any of their tones, it was enough to cause Spinel who had lived with them for the past eight years to loose any nerve she might've had, or any thoughts she might've voiced.

* * *

Spinel sat in her room, a bit more grown up looking than what it had originally been, her far smaller girlfriend hovering near her.

"...So... your mom kicked your aunt in the tentacle... fifty times?" Aquamarine finally spoke, her tone trembling at the very thought, if she was that protective of Sophie, she could only tremble at the thought of her reaction to the things she did to her _daughter._

"Well at least she's alive." The pink gem shrugged, thinking back to her aunt holding her groin in pain.

"...But _FIFTY TIMES!_" The smaller gem squealed, fear taking hold as she imagined the feeling.

"Yeah, well, it might happen to _you_ if mom finds any hickeys." The strawberry gem pointed out, pointing toward her lover.

"Then there's only one thing to do." Taking a cloaking devise from her gem, the small blue stone activated it.

"Nah, that's never going to work. Mom can smell fear." Spinel said matter-of-factly, a bit of a tease to her tone, a habit she had gotten of her mother's.

"...Ah crap baskets." The smaller gem muttered, she had precisely thirty seconds to get out of the room, if the heel clacks down the hall were any truthful indication, the only problem, to get out of said room, she would have to go out into said hall, where said mother was no doubt stalking.

"Sweetie? Why do I smell fear in your room?" The grand empress asked, cracking the door open, and not even entering.

"Oh, just watching a horror movie mom." Was the simple little lie told to deter her mother.

"Don't you lie to me, young lady. You were desensitized by Amethyst years ago." Her tone grew firm, she had no taste for lies, lies had destroyed her life.

The door was opened fully and she stepped in, her gaze studying the floating gem.

"Mom, you remember Aquamarine, right?" The daughter questioned her mother.

Said gem in question was paler than the large imposing woman in the doorway.

"...Hun, can you give me five minutes? I need to talk to your _'friend'_." There was an almost wicked purr to her words, as Spinel jumped off her bed and exited the room.

"Kay."

Begging for her life, Aquamarine pleaded. "Don't leave me!"

"Later hun!" Her girlfriend called, an all to knowing smile on her face.

Shaking her head, the grand Diamond chuckled, she was impossibly proud of her little girl. "Like mother like daughter. Now. _Aquamarine_, was it? _Let's talk_."

* * *

**Not only a new story but another partnership with Witty!**

**This is about Sophie and Mia, and now what ever will come.**

**Their fathers, what will they be like?**

**Alexandria, how will she take her daughter's relationship?**

**Will Soph and Mia continue to take the news so, man I don't even have a word for it, does anyone have a word that fits how stunned they are?**

**Anyways, enjoy and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: You put the key in the lock

**Thanks for the 60+ views guys!**

**Also Thanks for following/favoriting!**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt **

**CharlieFreemantheJumperch **

**Lakiin **

**Householder **

**Purplecatlover93 **

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**And for the reviews you guys!**

**The Keeper of Worlds -_Huh, I can see this being quite humorous. Wonder if she flicks Aqua here just right you make another TFS: DBZ-Abridged reference and have her gem generate a holo mouth near her butt so they can look in shock and respond-"Did you just LITERALLY talk OUT OF your ASS?!"_**

**I don't understand most of this, but I do hope it's humorous, otherwise, I've done a lousy job adding Witty's skits to this.**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt -_Emerald should be next after Aquamarine and so should Garnet. Update soon please._**

**Well, not entirely, They haven't appeared yet and I only mentioned who has shown up so far, they will be added later though.**

**Character list.**

**Alexandria Victoria White Diamond**

**Mia Diana Yellow Diamond**

**Sophie Elizabeth Blue Diamond**

**Spinel**

**Aquamarine**

**Garnet**

**Emerald**

**Steven Rose Quartz Universe**

**Pearl**

**Connie Mahashenwarn/Universe**

**(will add more as the story goes on)**

* * *

Well, after a very lengthy lecture from Alexandria, and explanations that is was unintentional, and even more stress as the days drug by the group of Diamonds went to earth, this news best delivered personally, and it gave the Grandest empress a chance to terrify Aquamarine from doing anything that would cross the line with her baby.

* * *

In honesty, the only gem expecting the sudden visit, as well as the news, was Garnet, but this future had even come to shock to her when she first saw it years back.

Emerald sat back, brushing some of her fern hair from her pine eyes, she knew she was a gem baby at one time, but perhaps now she'd find out more of how she came to be, not only as a perma-fusion, but a gem in general.

"So... basically, you guys are having a human baby, and a gem baby? Pearl I thought you said gems couldn't have babies?" Steven questioned, his eyes wide as he sat far back into the couch.

"Well most of the time, they can't. But under certain circumstances they can, only its called carrying a geode. Not being pregnant." The Lithe gem clarified, she herself as confused as the rest.

"I'm just glad I'm carrying and not pregnant, I'm perfectly happy going through cramps and temperature fluxions, it's a lot better than mood swings, craving, swelling, among other things." Mia said, receiving a harsh elbow from her lover, who hissed.

"Don't even start. I could be as done with this as you could if I wanted to. Besides, you've got it easy so show a little sympathy for me, your loving girlfriend."

Golden eyes rolled slightly, an empty threat, but truth to the words.

More questions were asked and answered, and for the part of the two green diamonds, they grew more uncomfortable as time wore on. Any amount of stress, even the tiniest caused hot, burning, constricting pain to pulsate from the Golden stone, much to the chagrin of the carrier, and as for the ivory haired beauty beside her, it just made her head feel light.

"You know, Mr. and Mrs. Universe, you're married, how come we don't have any nieces or nephews yet? I mean, it has been almost three years." Alex teased, her silver gaze fluttering out from feathery lashes.

The son of Pink's face erupted a similar shade, and he struggled to come up with some sort of answer as to the prying question.

Connie folded her arms. "We're working on that. But what about you? Aren't you going to be a grandmother soon?"

Alexandria went a bit pale, _that word_, it made her feel old, and she was only thirty and a half! But it also caused a bit of rage to flare up deep within, her cold glare falling on the floating blue gem, who herself looked like a ghost.

"N-Now your highness, I would never do that!" She stammered, trembling and backing up, but before she escaped to far long rubber like arms wrapped around her and pulled her back, close to her heart shaped stone.

"Not _yet_ anyways." Spinel smirked.

Her mother's left eye twitched slightly, and she forced a smile, that gem, that gem who her daughter loved, would get a very slow and painful death, even worse than what she had planned for Mia.

Aquamarine gritted her teeth. "Sweetheart. I love you. But this is _NOT_ helping!"

"Alex. Here's the deal. You can threaten my girl over this, if I get to threaten yours." Pearl interjected, before things got out of hand.

Snapping out of her furious trance, Alex looked at her with a calm expression. "Deal." She smiled, sitting back further into her seat.

"_MOM!_" Both Aqua and Spinel gaped, staring at their respective parents in shock.

Steven still stammered and babbled his face redder than his shirt.

"Steven, It's as simple as putting the key in the hole, wiggling it around a bit, and waiting to see if said baby door opens, if not you just try again, and again, and again, until, voila! You're on the road to parenthood!" Mia snickered, adding visuals with her hands.

His face went even redder and he sunk into the couch further, muttering illegible phrases.

* * *

That evening, most things were quite quiet, and both Pearl and Alexandria were pleased with themselves as they had just finished telling the date of their respective daughters their two cents.

"Well... That was... _horrifying._" Aquamarine shudder.

"Your mom gave me a PowerPoint presentation on how to please a gem." Spinel cringed, those images stuck in her mind worse than when she had started seriously dating and her own mother gave her similar 'lessons'.

"Your mom went into detail on every way she can kill me. Ranked by her enjoyment of the type of killing." The small blue gem whimpered, still vivid descriptions of the many ways she could be killed burned into the forefront of her mind.

"... Our moms are creepy." The raspberry gem sighed, there was nothing they could do about it, unfortunately.

"No denying that." Her lover quipped.

* * *

**So, Things are really heating up, Is Alex going to become a grandma anytime soon?**

**And how will the ever looming meeting with Sophie and Mia's dads handle their conditions?**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Joh-NO-than

**Thanks for the 120+ views guys!**

**Also Thanks for following/favoriting!**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt **

**CharlieFreemantheJumperch **

**Lakiin **

**Householder **

**Purplecatlover93 **

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**And for the reviews you guys!**

**The Keeper of Worlds -****_Interesting job here_**

**Well, just wait for the drama to ensue in the next chapters!**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt -**_**You were supposed to add Emerald after Garnet. Can you please change it to where Emerald is after Garnet and not Steven? Thank you.**_

**Fixed.**

**Character list.**

**Alexandria Victoria White Diamond**

**Mia Diana Yellow Diamond**

**Sophie Elizabeth Blue Diamond**

**Spinel**

**Aquamarine**

**Garnet**

**Emerald**

**Steven Rose Quartz Universe**

**Pearl**

**Connie Mahashenwarn/Universe**

**Johnathan Liam Carmichael.**

**(will add more as the story goes on)**

* * *

Sophie fixed her dress, played with the ends of her hair, did something, anything, to occupy her time as she waited outside a simple enough café. Her heart thundered, and her stomach churned, be because of her nerves or the growing child within she wasn't certain.

But finally after a long wait, her father showed up. It was what she had been expecting, only his hair was greyer than what it had been twenty-two years ago.

"So, you're... You're Sophie...?" Johnathan asked, staring at this beauty that was his daughter.

"I, uh... Yes, yes I am. And you're Johnathan, right?" She questioned just as nervously, gesturing to the table, where her plate already sat, half eaten. "I hope you don't mind but I already ordered."

"Oh, no not at all. I'm just happy to have finally met you, I mean, I don't know what to talk about, I don't even know you and... How've you been?" He asked awkwardly, and she had to giggle, just like her mother's notes from back then, he still rambled.

"I've been quite good, a little stressed and nervous, but good."

"Stressed? Oh, I never meant to stress you out over this, you probably have so much to do, running planets and stuff." He apologized.

"Oh no! It's nothing you did, I mean hearing from your father after not even knowing him is stressful, but it's nothing you did." The azure empress quickly clarified.

"Do you... wanna talk about it?" Her ran a hand through his glossy black hair nervously, glancing at the menu in front of him.

She didn't say anything for a long minute, and was glad he didn't know her tastes that well otherwise he might've asked why she was eating poached salmon -something she normally couldn't stand- opposed to some of the other things on the menu. "I suppose you should know... But first, I'd like to show you someone."

He nodded, and watched silently as she took her phone out and flipped to the latest picture of her and her lover.

"Ok, who's that?" He mumbled around a mouthful of salad, staring at the woman in the picture, who was assaulting her face in kisses, much to the laughing lady's delight.

"That is..." Sophie took a deep breath, "That is Mia. My g-girlfriend." She choked, returning her phone back to her pocket.

"Is she hurting you or something?" John asked quickly.

"No... No! Never, not Mia... It's just, well we're both part gem and we have strange growths because of it and well uh... We're partners romantically and... I am... I'm pregnant as result of that..." She said, trying her hardest to brake the news as gently as possible.

He blinked, stared at her, blinked again, and then asked. "Are you married?"

Sophie winced, she couldn't lie out of that one, and she didn't want to lie, not to her father who she had just met. "No."

"Planning on getting married?"

"No..."

"Then how can you be certain she's committed to you? Not going to dump you the second things get rough?"

She shrunk in her chair, she'd never thought about that, but why would Mia leave her, their child, after all she herself was Carrying Sophie's geode, they were bound together, mentally, physically, emotionally, spiritually, and nothing could spilt them apart, right?

After a long doubtful moment, she spoke again. "The fact she's with me despite Alex terrifying her is enough to show me she cares."

"Who's Alex?"

Of course he didn't know who Alex was, and she quickly gave a summary, as well as showed a picture of the gaudy diamond.

"So she's... the eldest of you and she's protected you from, this, Mia's sexual assaults?"

"Wha- how did you even? No! She's _tortured_ Mia because she loves me and has for years, not protected me! It was never assault."

"Sophie. You were not even eight when she supposedly started having these fantasies about you, that is, by all means, in my book, assault."

Giving a frustrated groan, Sophie answered her father again. "It is not. You have no idea what Alex put Mia through, what kind of tortures Mia endured because of _me_."

"That's not a healthy relationship Soph, She's making you think it's you fault, and it's not. Are you sure about any of this? About that_ spawn_ your carrying?"

That crossed a line, a line no one could cross and live, or hope to maintain any contact with Sophie over.

She stood, blue eyes wide and misty, breath hitched, powers flaring. "_SPAWN?!_ I love Mia! And she loves me! And we love our children! Your _grandchildren!_ How could you even imply such things! So what, we're not married and having kids, last I checked _you never_ married mom before hoping in the sack! So, don't you dare chastise me or Mia for our choices!"

She didn't even wait for his retaliation, leaving the café before something was done on either of their parts that would ruin this before it even started.

* * *

Returning to the ships, she rushed up to her room, her bed welcoming her with open arms.

She didn't hold back the tears, she didn't hold back the sobs, her powers lashing out and staining the room.

She hurt, her head, her abdomen, emotions, it all caused her pain, his words echoing inside her conscience, the knife digging and burning deeper.

* * *

**Well...that was.. a lot... Will things go this bad for Mia? Who is due to be meeting her father at the exact same time?**

**Or not?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: The better Alex

**Thanks for the 150+ views guys!**

**Also Thanks for following/favoriting!**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt **

**CharlieFreemantheJumperch **

**Lakiin **

**Householder **

**Purplecatlover93 **

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**And for the reviews you guys!**

**Character list.**

**Alexandria Victoria White Diamond**

**Mia Diana Yellow Diamond**

**Sophie Elizabeth Blue Diamond**

**Spinel**

**Aquamarine**

**Garnet**

**Emerald**

**Steven Rose Quartz Universe**

**Pearl**

**Connie Mahashenwarn/Universe**

**Johnathan Liam Carmichael**

**Alexander Dias Ramone**

**(will add more as the story goes on)**

* * *

Mia sat on a stool, where she played with the rim of her glass, tapping her fingers on the edge.

If he showed up, at this stupid place, he be subjected to the smoke, and the other putrid scents, which she had grown used to in the past half hour of waiting.

Already she'd eaten half a plate of steak fries, and downed half of her drink, and still he didn't show up.

The blonde was contemplating leaving when she saw him, looking far older than the picture she had on file, but I suppose she was a lot older than the picture he had.

"Mia, right?" He asked, taking a seat beside her.

"Yeah. Alexander, correct?" She asked, feeling the her gem burn inside her chest.

"You got it, so you're old enough to be drinking right, or be around this stuff?" Alexander questioned, glancing at her before ordering a drink.

"Yeah, I am, just turned twenty-six recently. But I'm not drinking, this is a virgin." Mia said gesturing to her drink.

"Oh. Feather weight or?"

"No, I just _shouldn't _be drinking."

"Oh, don't tell me I just met you and I'mma be a granddad!" The man gasped, his rich brown eyes filled with faux panic.

She chuckled a deep chuckle, shaking her head. "'fraid so, but not in the way you'd expect."

"Lemme guess, gem stuff?" He ordered a drink, and looked at her with a curious and admirable look.

"Yeah, my girlfriend and I, she's pregnant and I'm carrying, so yeah, gem stuff." She answered, rubbing the back of her neck nervously, hopefully the fact that she was having a baby with another girl didn't freak him out.

The jet haired man gave a low whistle. "Just like your mother you are. So, this girlfriend of yours, is she any good looking?"

His response caught her off guard, but she gave a small smile towards him. "Very good looking. It's like staring at the most beautiful dessert rose, like a cool rain in a dry savannah."

"Any pictures? C'mon, lemme see her!"

She chuckled shaking her head, showing him some pictures she had of the two of them, a lot of them of her middle, as Mia always seemed to be taking pictures of it.

"She's... she's something. That's for sure. So, you guys, not tying the knot because of...?"

She hadn't quite wanted to answer that question, but she did, he deserved to know.

"We've been going to but... we just haven't. It's not that I don't want to, we just, we haven't needed to and now... Frankly we want to wait until after this is over before we get married, you know less stress... That's ok, right?"

"Yeah, not like I married your mother before she had you, am I right?" He joked, punching her shoulder lightly.

She laughed softly, strange how comfortable the silence of this was.

"What about you? I mean, what have you been doing, in the last few decades?" Mia asked, her gold eyes taking in his features, noting the similarities they had physically, but mainly mentally.

"Well, a couple years after your mom left, I got married, I think I told you about your brothers and sister, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, there's Aden and Zane, the boys, they look like me but act like their mom. And Maria, she's about ten years younger than you, you know, you even look a little like her, but more masculine."

* * *

On and on they went, talking about this, raving about that, going on a growing, him fueling her, her fueling him, there was no end to it, and they continued to feed off of each other.

Mia howled with laughter, slamming her fist into the counter. "You have no idea what _terror_ is! I've had to grow up with some-some crazy sociopathic brick for my entire life! Either she wants to get me in bed, or murder me!"

Somewhere along the way, she must've drank _something_, if she was this easy going.

"And if she smiles; I'M DEAD! If she blinks; I'm lucky if I _die!_"

He was nearly rolling on the floor with laughter, and other bar patrons seemed a little bit perturbed by the loud unruly nature this early in the day.

"Oh... we should do this again sometime! I've enjoyed this." He chuckled, wiping tears from his eye.

"Are you kidding me? I would love to do this again! Maybe next time I could bring Sophie!" She exclaimed, and then softly added. "But uh, less joking about you know, _things_, around her."

"Oh, oh course, if she's anything like you say she is, she's a proper lady, and I know proper ladies don't like dirty jokes n' stuff." Alexander said, paying for the drinks he had bought.

Mia did the same, and nodded as they walked out together. "She can be raunchy, you should see the _things_ she has me do! But, it wouldn't be good to bring that up around her, especially since she's pregnant and all, I really enjoyed this, so, maybe next weekend, Dad?"

He smiled and laughed. "Next weekend it is then, kiddo."

Turning around and walking backwards. "I'm an adult, don't call me that!"

* * *

Mia returned to the ships, still laughing, and maybe only a little tipsy.

"What is that smell?" Alexandria groaned holding her nose as the woman strode past.

"I don't smell anything." The blonde smelled her clothing, which seemed fine.

However the elder could disagree after she took her own whiff, face turning green from her refracted light. "Ugh, that's because it's you..."

"Fine, fine... I'll go change. Is Sophie back yet?"

"In your room."

Upon entering, there were a few things that tipped her off; One: the room was dark and the curtains drawn. Two: The bed was disheveled. Three: She could hear the muffled whimpers from under the comforters.

"Soph...? You ok?" Her tone became somber as she walked further into the room.

Upon receiving no response, she came in further, her shirt being disposed of, as well as her boots, the bed creaking when she sat upon the edge.

"Soph, baby, what's wrong...?" She pulled the blankets back, revealing a bit of the cowering woman, who no doubt was crying.

"Do you... do you really love me...? And please don't just say it if you don't mean it..." Sophie whimpered, pulling the quilt further around her and sitting up.

For Mia, it was like the beginning of Era three all over again. "You know I do. Why do you ask...?" Her own doubts began growing and she couldn't help feeling worried, had something happened to the baby? Or was this just a mood swing, please let it just be a mood swing.

"...Do you really love me...? Me and our baby...?" The younger asked again, her voice so soft, so shaken. Doubt had grabbed hold of her and wouldn't let go.

Strong arms wrapped around her trembling form, and held her close. "You know I do... If I didn't I wouldn't be here right now..." a soft comforting kiss was placed on her forehead. "I wouldn't be loving you right now if I didn't..."

Sophie shuddered and leaned closer, burying her head close to her chest.

"Did things not go well with your father...?" Mia asked softly, running her fingers through the silky ice hair. A gentle nod moved against her chest, and she held her tighter, silently telling her everything was ok, and that it was going to be ok.

* * *

**Well, things went pretty good with Mia's dad! I think.**

**Poor Sophie, will her father's words cause a rift to form between her and Mia?**

**Will the baby and geode be ok?**

**So many questions, REVIEW YOUR QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Men and worries

**Thanks for the 210+ views guys!**

**Also Thanks for following/favoriting!**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt **

**CharlieFreemantheJumperch **

**Lakiin **

**Householder **

**Purplecatlover93 **

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**And for the reviews you guys!**

**Character list.**

**Alexandria Victoria White Diamond**

**Mia Diana Yellow Diamond**

**Sophie Elizabeth Blue Diamond**

**Spinel**

**Aquamarine**

**Garnet**

**Emerald**

**Steven Rose Quartz Universe**

**Pearl**

**Connie Mahashenwarn/Universe**

**Johnathan Liam Carmichael**

**Alexander Dias Ramone**

**Roman Jackson Weatherly**

**(will add more as the story goes on)**

* * *

Alexandria stared at her reflection.

"Damn I look so hot in black..." She muttered to no one, smoothing out the wrinkles in the black velvet short dress, she had no idea why, it was most likely going to be a mess later that night.

Shaking her head she dislodged the thoughts, it was still a bit to early, and she was too sober to be thinking about that yet.

Grabbing her clutch purse she mad her way for the door, silver stiletto's clacking with each punctuated step.

"Where ya going mom?" Spinel asked, as her mother double checked her perma-lipstick for the umpteenth time.

"Out. Mommy has a date this evening." She said in her most angelic tone.

"Can I come? I wanna meet this dude for once!" The strawberry gem gasped, using the dreaded, taught to her by none other than her mother, puppy dog beg, and it didn't help that she could make any part of her increasingly large.

Alex choked and looked away, but just as her child had been taught, she started whimpering: "Pretty please?"

She cracked open an eye, and all resolve went out the window, she sighed. "Alright, alright! Go get ready but be quick, I'm running late already."

In a bright pink flash, Spinel was, more or less the same as she always was with the exception of her outfit being a bit more mature and dipping off her left shoulder and the fact that she no-longer had shoulder pads and her shorts became a skirt.

* * *

The restaurant was located in Empire city, and it was highly posh, and the raspberry gem couldn't help looking around in awe, but, she couldn't let that distract her, she had a mission.

Said boyfriend of the grand empress was indescribably handsome. He had slightly curly golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, fair skin, but not to fair, and he was dressed as sharp as a tac, not even a spec of lint on his tuxedo!

Spinel was impressed, that was for sure, but, she still wasn't sure about him.

"Roman, This is Spinel, my daughter." Alexandria gestured to the waist high gem, and then to the man who just barely managed to come an inch above her. "Spinel, this is Roman, the man I've been seeing."

"What no pet names?" Roman teased, his tone was a different story from his looks, it was kind, and tender, and warm, like a good cup of coco and warm fuzzy blanket on a cold winters eve.

"It's nice to meet you Spinel, I've heard many things about you." He shook her hand, and softly kissed the knuckles of his date, whose pale features couldn't help turning warm hues.

He gestured over to the table, really only set up for two, but he quickly fixed that, and was nothing but a true gentleman to both mother and daughter.

* * *

They ordered their meals, and then finally Spinel spoke up. "Mom was a space Nazi."

Face flushing red, the diamond woman hissed. "I told you that in confidence, sweetie!"

Roman arched a brow and leaned closer to the magenta gem, completely disregarding his girlfriend's protests. "Was she now?"

From the corner of his sea blue eyes he caught sight of even more of Alexandria's blushing face, she might've acted like she was mortified, and maybe part of her was, but they'd been going out for three years now, and he knew for a fact that she loved things like this, being put down after so many years of being the dominant one.

"Uh-huh!" She chirped, adding more fuel to the flame, something, anything had to turn this guy off her mom. "Mom used to destroy worlds, and she killed more people that Stalin."

She was grounded, so grounded, and yet Alexandria couldn't say anything as the banter went on. Not all that stuff was necessarily her, but at the same time it was, and any half brained idiot with access to gem-tech could find it out by inputting her name.

And then Spinel said it.

"Did you know mom likes Biting and Choking, and other kinky stuff?"

She hid her face in her hands, of all the mortifying things that had been said that evening, that one was by far the worst, she prayed that anyone in earshot didn't hear that.

Casting a sly glance towards Alex, and then towards the young gem, he took and undid his tie, then unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt, exposing a healing bite mark, one where the flustered queen had drawn blood on their last date.

"I know about the biting and the choking." He said in an amused tone. "And I know about some of the other things she likes to do."

Now it felt like they both were doing this to her, playing together, flustering her beyond flustering.

Before anymore could be said, their food was placed before them, along with drinks, and both her glass and his were drained. She was no where near drunk enough to speak at the moment, and no where near drunk enough to calm her racing heart.

Her blush tamed, if only a bit, as the dinner topic shifted, if only slightly. She still couldn't say anything, even if she was starting to feel fuzzy in the brain, her mouth wouldn't open more than enough to take in another bite of food, or sip of wine.

* * *

The evening seemed to end to quickly for Spinel, she hadn't split the two of them apart yet, but hadn't ended soon enough for Alexandria, whose dates normally lasted well into the early morning hours.

Stumbling around her rooms, trying to get her heels off, she rambled.

"I can't believe you said all those things! I was absolutely humiliated! And you both enjoyed it! Of all the- I can't even! Spinel, honestly, what in Homeworld got into you?!"

Her mother continued for exactly thirteen more seconds before passing out on her bed.

This left Spinel with a great opportunity, and before she even thought about the repercussions, she swiped her mother's phone and quickly finding Roman's contact and typing a quick devilish text to him, telling him, that Alex wanted to break up with him.

Roman didn't respond, A) Alexandria never really used emoji's. B) Her punctuation was always spot on and the text had a few errors. He really thought about responding, but he just couldn't bring himself to, if she really, really wanted to break up with him, she didn't seem like the girl to do it via text.

* * *

Alexandria woke up a few hours later, and was absolutely appalled. The first thing she did, was call Roman and quickly explain that she had never touched her phone since coming home, and then her fuming anger mixed with confusion.

Spinel had never been one to act out, maybe she'd pull a few stray pranks here and there, but they were innocent. But this, it absolutely sent her mother for a loop, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Calling her daughter to her room she gestured for the small raspberry gem to sit beside her on her bed.

For a long while, neither said anything, and finally, with a resigned sigh, Alexandria asked. "Why?"

Spinel knew what she meant, and she knew why she did it, only thing was, she really didn't want to say why, because if she did, it would leave her in an uncomfortable position.

Alex tipped the lowered head towards her gaze. "You don't need to be afraid to answer me, sweetheart. But please, just tell me: Why?"

The gem inhaled shakily, blinking back the tears that threated to fall from her magenta eyes. "I did it because... If you marry him, which you and him probably want to do... You'll end up having a baby, and then you're gonna focus on them, and love them, and..." It was hard for her to go on, so many feelings she had felt for so long, bubbling back up in the form of tears.

Her voice cracked. "And... and then you'll forget about me...! And I'll be alone again..."

It absolutely broke Alexandria, she'd never thought of that at all, or even thought of it that way.

She quickly wrapped Spinel in her arms and held her close, her own tears threatening to pool from silver eyes, how on earth had she been so blind? "Sweetheart, baby... If, and I do mean _If_, Roman and I do ever get married and _if_ by some miracle we have a baby, you wouldn't be forgotten, and you wouldn't be pushed aside, you'd just... Our family would grow, and love, it doesn't divide, it multiplies..."

Mindful of her claws she brushed the tears out of her daughter's eyes, only for them to be replaced again by new ones, as Spinel and she sat there, held close in each other's arms, crying, but smiling.

* * *

**Ok, at the end, I did cry a bit, and it was absolutely sweet, tender and emotional.**

**Also, I think I got the thing about love multiplying, from Boss Baby or something, I know I got it from a movie.**


	6. Chapter 6: Let's SWING

**Thanks for the 360+ views guys!**

**Also Thanks for following/favoriting!**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt **

**CharlieFreemantheJumperch **

**Lakiin **

**Householder **

**Purplecatlover93 **

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**And for the reviews you guys!**

**Character list.**

**Alexandria Victoria White Diamond**

**Mia Diana Yellow Diamond**

**Sophie Elizabeth Blue Diamond**

**Spinel**

**Aquamarine**

**Garnet**

**Emerald**

**Steven Rose Quartz Universe**

**Pearl**

**Connie Mahashenwarn/Universe**

**Johnathan Liam Carmichael**

**Alexander Dias Ramone**

**Roman Jackson Weatherly**

**(will add more as the story goes on)**

* * *

Sophie stared at her phone, finger idly scrolling, reading the different names, writing down any ones that caught her fancy.

She'd come up with a whole list.

Allana  
Amaryllis  
Amolika  
Azeeza  
Dalenna  
Diamonique  
Diamontina  
Eadild  
Evangeline  
Esmerelda  
Marina  
Katherine  
Kathline  
Madison  
Louisa  
Maiah  
Maniratna

And that was just a handful of the first few she'd written down.

The list went on, and finally, Mia looked over her shoulder and gazed at the list, and had no clue what she was looking at.

"What's that?" She asked, one hand stroking the icy hair absentmindedly, the other gently smoothing over the four-month-baby-bump on her lover.

"Baby names." Sophie said, continuing to pencil more in.

The Blonde scoffed and stopped her ministrations. "Looks more like a whole laundry list, love. I can't even say half of those, and the other half- Sophie, are you trying to give our baby a name they won't even be able to say until they're _seven_?"

Her lover sat up, and stared aghast. "For your information; most of these names mean precocious, and others I like because they just sound beautiful. I want them to have a name that means something, like it matters, You know I've been working on this for the past month since we found out we were having a girl."

"I've got one, two actually: Olive, and Oliva." The elder blonde said, with a confident look, popping said little fruit into her mouth with a smirk.

"Your insufferable!" Sophie huffed, turning away.

"Your moods are swinging, c'mon, come sit back here and we'll think of something sensible and simple for her. I'm just glad we don't have to name Green at all." Mia patted her lap where the thick mane of hair had once been spread.

"She might not be green though! She could be A bluer color, or a yellower one." The pregnant woman said, standing and folding her arms defensively. "And I am _not_ having a mood swing!"

The elder chuckled, shaking her head. "You aren't carrying her. _I know_ she's going to be Green. Now c'mon hun, lets pick something simple for her."

"I can hope! She can have a simple middle name, but I want her first name to be meaningful!"

Groaning, Mia rolled her head. "Or she could have something sensible, now please, calm down and sit by me and we'll talk this out like grown women, because right now your acting like a three year old throwing a tantrum."

"_Three year old?!_ I never! You are so- I can't even!"

"You see, your swinging."

"I am not!"

"Denial."

Sophie screamed in frustration and stormed out of the living room, the door to her bed room slamming shut explosively.

Her lover sighed and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands, she couldn't stand five more month of this, especially if the mood swings got worse and more random.

Growling to herself, Mia took up the bowl of olives she had been eating and tossed it across the room, where it shattered on the wall.

* * *

The two lovers kept as far apart as they could, absolutely livid with each other.

For Sophie, that was locking herself in their room, for her lover it was at the home of Peridot, venting her anger.

"She's unbelievable! She's got this list of the most Ludacris names! And she thinks my name, a simple easy enough name, she thinks that I don't care! I do! She knows that I do and yet she accuses me of not caring about her and the baby! Can you believe that?!" She fumed to Peridot, who sat on the couch listening to her former Diamond as she paced and ranted, screaming and shouting her frustrations to the small gem who did her best to pay close attention.

The green gem opened her mouth to speak, and give advice, but the Blonde went on.

"And she's been doubting my love ever since she met her father! I mean, c'mon, I've nearly died to prove my love for her and that's not good enough?! What more do I have to do?! At least my dad isn't trying to screw around with my love life! In fact he supports me and her, but good ol' Johnny boy?! For-fracking-get it! He thinks I'm not committed to her! Well, you know what?! I've been committed to that brick for the past fourteen years of my life, and still, that's not good enough for him?! I carrying her geode, and I haven't ever wanted kids, and yet I'm going on with this whole charade because I love her! And she's been treating me like a fool! And those names! Don't even get me started on those wretched names! What's she trying to do?! Give them some stupid mouthful that I can't even pronounce? You can't even come up with nick-names to half of 'em! And she expects me to name our child that?! Is she crazy?!"

"I think that maybe you're taking the name thing a little too personally. She's a blue gem, and they're... -_passionate_ about things. If she wants to give them some elaborate name, just make it the middle name, like hers." Peridot suggested to the diamond, whose face had grown red with fury.

There was a furious huff from her and she flopped into the arm chair adjacent to her companion.

"Besides, I've learned with Lazuli that sometimes its better for her to have her way, there's a lot less consequences that way at least."

"She's Blue balled me before, and I haven't been able to do anything in _that_ department since I started carrying, I can't even get it to come out. So that's the least of my worries. Besides, it's a matter of pride, I let her have things her way so many times! Whose on top, who gets to pick the movie, where we eat out, who does laundry, all those little things, and I bend for her! But just this one thing, she can't give me that? I can't name my baby?" Mia went on, her bubbling temper simmering. A resigned sigh leaving her as she settled back even further, taking a sip from her sprite on the table.

Peridot didn't say anything, but she let her feel how she was feeling in that moment.


	7. Chapter 7: Flurry in the room

**Thanks for the 450+ views guys!**

**Also Thanks for following/favoriting!**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt **

**CharlieFreemantheJumperch **

**Lakiin ****Householder **

**Purplecatlover93 **

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**Owlnest**

**And for the reviews you guys!**

**Character list.**

**Alexandria Victoria White Diamond**

**Mia Diana Yellow Diamond**

**Sophie Elizabeth Blue Diamond**

**Spinel**

**Aquamarine**

**Garnet**

**Emerald**

**Steven Rose Quartz Universe**

**Pearl**

**Connie Mahashenwarn/Universe**

**Johnathan Liam Carmichael**

**Alexander Dias Ramone**

**Roman Jackson Weatherly**

**Peridot**

**Lapis Lazuli**

**Sapphire **

**Holly Blue Agate**

**(will add more as the story goes on)**

* * *

Sophie screamed through her closed mouth, nearly breaking the communication pad as she called the few Blue gems she was close with.

Mia was infuriating! So infuriating!

Didn't she understand that she poured hours and many thoughts into those names? That she wanted their child, the child which _she_ was carrying, to have a name that meant something.

The very thoughts of Mia caused her face to burn brighter in anger as she waited for the few gems to show up.

The first to show up was as always, Holly Blue Agate, followed by Lapis lazuli and Aquamarine and finally Sapphire.

"Miss Alex isn't on the line... right?" The floating blue gem asked hesitantly, looking around her anxiously.

"Meh. I see a five to seven percent chance of it. But in those timelines, you're wearing a sombrero... for some reason." Sapphire said, with a shrug.

"And I have never been happier to win a bet against Spinel. Though she does make the hat look cuter." Smallest blue gem said, recalling the hat and the memories it entailed.

"_OKAY!_ Enough about hats! Sophie, why did you call us?" Lapis snapped, her attention focusing to the frustrated looking Diamond who had called them originally.

"Mia! She! I can't even! She's so infuriating! She thinks I spent too much time thinking of baby names!" Sophie snapped, trying her hardest not to cry in her rage, damned hormones!

The few gems hummed in thought, listening as the hybrid listed just a handful of names and their meanings.

Finally the Agate spoke up, voicing the most tried and true method for her and her gem lovers. "You have to make her earn _EVERYTHING_. Especially forgiveness. You wouldn't believe how cute Carnelian is when she's sucking up to get my forgiveness. It's adorable really."

The future seeing gem picked up where she'd left off. "If you want to keep your girl in line, the key is to find the one thing they love, and keep it from them until you get your way."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

"I just threaten to cancel our Netflix so Peri won't be able to see her shows." The water gem chuckled, a smirk played on her face.

"...All good suggestions." Sophie sighed, that might be a problem, considering she knew there were two things that Mia loved above all else; Her and her art. It was easy enough to keep Mia from her art, but to keep her from her was as much punishment for her as it was for Mia.

"Oh that's simple. I would cut off her bedroom fun supply." Pearl stated suddenly from behind the floating Blue gem.

"Mom! What are you doing in here?" The now paler Blue gem gasped in horror.

"It's a mother's job to ease drop on everything their daughter is doing." The lithe peach stone smirked.

"Seriously?" The Lazuli asked with a raised brow, she'd have to remember that one.

"Hold on, I'm writing that one down." the diamond paused, looking around for something to write on.

"Which one? My mother's suggestion or the ease dropping thing?" the Narcissistic gem questioned her tone quivering.

"Yes." Sophie answered absentmindedly.

"...Which one?" Aquamarine trembled, glancing at her mother and her former diamond.

"Yes." The gem answered again, scribbling down the tips given to her.

"The only problem with cutting off her supply of fun, is that it cuts off _my_ fun too!"

All the gems murmured in agreement, Holly thinking of a solution while thinking of how precious it was when her lovers begged for their privileges, Lapis thinking of something similar, but less of how cute and more of how to solve that problem.

They kept thinking but got no answers, at least none that they wanted anyways.

"A simple fix. Come by some time and I'll show you Pink's room." Pearl stated simply, after a moments pause.

"You mean the discount hologram system-oh." Aquamarine began but stopped her face burning bright blue.

All blue gems kept wide eyes on Pearl, who was smirking with joy, slightly beside herself with it.

"How else do you think I survive the punishments I give to Amethyst?" The lithe gem asked as if it was obvious.

"Someone poof me; _RIGHT NOW!_" The small blue gem screeched her face burning with what her mother was insinuating.

"...I'm on my way." Sophie muttered, her face covered in a neon blue/pink blush and all gems stared at her with wide eyes and blushing faces.

"Waitwaitwait! You mean to tell me that you have a room in that temple that can create physical objects, and You're going there to have your fun while you blue ball Mia?! I-..." Holly was at a loss for words, her heart hammering, face burning.

The Azure empress let a smile tease on her face, as the blush darkened further as she did her best to picture every inch of her lover in the greatest detail.

* * *

"Oh stars... Remind me to not ever carry, _ever..._" Lapis shuddered, thinking about what Sophie had said and how Mia hadn't been able to utilize her tentacle since she started carrying.

All the blue gems entered the premises of Steven's home and Pearl shook Steven awake.

He groaned and sat up, pushing the covers from him, careful not to wake up Connie.

Creeping down the stairs and into the gem half of his home and looked deadpan at all of them. "So, let me get this straight. You woke me up, _again._ At six am, _again_. So I can open my mom's weird room,_ again_. All so you guys can do weird stuff in there... _AGAIN_."

"Well you're the only one who can open it." Pearl said, the others following behind her with gentle nods and hums of agreement.

Slightly swollen Sophie looking at him with pleading eyes, her lower lip stuck out in a pout.

He stared at her, those blue eyes seeming to sparkle in the barely new dawn light. "...Fine."

The Blue gems let out a delighted squeal and quickly followed into the room, faces bright and eyes sparkling as they planned out all their fantasies.

* * *

**I'd like to take a moment of silence.**

**Last night my year and a half year old weather lamb Tatin died. I found him bloated and it hit me very hard.**

**He was brought in on May 3rd 2018, his mother was weak and later died. I spent the night with him, he slept beside me on the floor, while I slept in the sleeping bag. He kept slipping under my Gma's bed.**

**He always had a problem with bloating, and was long with a big tubby belly, my precious boy since he was brought into our home.**

**When he was about three weeks old we moved them outside, and one night when I was putting him and the other lambs to bed, he jumped up to give me a 'kiss' of sorts and split the inside of my lip. Which really hurt, but he did it with the best intentions, I think.**

**He's always been a love, and when I would scratch him he would wag his tail and melt into my hands.**

**The other day, after a very emotional moment for me, I went down to the barn and he came up to me and rested his head on my shoulder and kept giving my kisses and licking away my tears.**

**Two days later is when he died.**

**Now, for some of you, this might be too personal, and you might think I'm weird, but this is how I was brought up, with compassion and a deep connection to animals.**

**So, to sum this up, Rest in peace Titan, you will forever hold a special place in my heart.**

**As for the story, Witty pretty much wrote this, I helped a bit. **

**So, what'll Sophie and the Blue gems do once in the room?**

**I don't honestly want to know! x/^/x**


	8. Chapter 8: Static

**Thanks for the 610+ views guys!**

**Also Thanks for following/favoriting!**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt **

**CharlieFreemantheJumperch **

**Lakiin ****Householder **

**Purplecatlover93 **

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**Owlnest**

**And for the reviews you guys, ugh, there isn't any... darn... I wish you would review to this... and not just flames! Your thoughts, your ideas, what you think would happen!**

**Oh well...**

**Character list.**

**Alexandria Victoria White Diamond**

**Mia Diana Yellow Diamond**

**Sophie Elizabeth Blue Diamond**

**Spinel**

**Aquamarine**

**Garnet**

**Emerald**

**Steven Rose Quartz Universe**

**Pearl**

**Connie Mahashenwarn/Universe**

**Johnathan Liam Carmichael**

**Alexander Dias Ramone**

**Roman Jackson Weatherly**

**Peridot**

**Lapis Lazuli**

**Sapphire **

**Holly Blue Agate**

**(will add more as the story goes on)**

* * *

Mia returned to the ship, and entered her and Sophie's room, looking for her lover with intent to apologize.

There was no-one around.

She asked Alexandria in the kitchen if she knew where her lover was, but the elder blonde yawned and shook her head, looking drastically different without her makeup, her eyes small and face so changed without the caked on powder, of course Mia wouldn't say anything about the starting crows feet or smile lines starting to become evident in places on her normally joyous façade.

So, the daughter of Yellow went to ask Steven if he'd seen her, and he grumbled.

"Oh, I've seen her. And Pearl, Lapis, Holly Blue, Aquamarine and Sapphire. They're in my room -I wouldn't try to go in there if I was you. I tried it once, when it was just Pearl and... Yeah... You don't want to go in there." He said, shaking his head to clear the scarring memory he had accidentally walked in on.

Mia didn't say anything, just pulled a chair and sat in front of the temple door arms crossed, damn the fact that she couldn't hear anything going on inside.

* * *

Four more hours passed before the group of gems came out of the room, laughing breathlessly, and leaning on each other with flushed faces and pleased smiles.

The waiting diamond shot up and stared at her slightly swollen lover, mouth open to apologize, but it died in her throat. Sophie only looked like _that_ when Mia had rocked her world and rocked it hard, she swayed on her legs the same way, her face was covered in the exact same cyan and rose glow, her gem held a faint glimmer, and her eyes seemed to sparkle with pleasure.

"What were you doing in there?" It wasn't a question it was a demand.

"Oh nothing! Just having fun with my girls!" Sophie sighed leisurely, leaning against a now slightly anxious Holly for support as she stared with lidded eyes at her lover.

Mia flinched, her brows furrowing. "What kind of _fun?_" She gritted.

"Does it really matter, Mia? It's not as if we're married. If I want to have fun with someone else I can. But if that's what you're thinking, we didn't do _that_." The younger rolled her eyes, folding her arms and standing on her own two legs as the group of Blue gems quickly made their exit from the escalating situation.

"So what did you do?! You look like you just got laid and _laid good_, and I'm the only person you've ever let do that!" Mia snapped, glaring down into cyan eyes since she was inches taller.

"And how would you know if I haven't had any other partners in bed?! Hmm? If I was having an affair I wouldn't tell you, that's kind of the whole point." The younger snapped sarcastically.

Her heart hammered furiously and her tone became high pitched, lightening bubbling around her. "You're having an affair?! You know I came to apologize for that petty argument about the names for the baby." Her finger roughly jabbed the protruding middle, teeming with static. "But you know what?! You don't deserve it! And you don't need me, since you seem to have found a way to have fun without me, and don't want our opinions on the name of _our_ child!"

"Oh, please, as if you care. I've seen the looks you've given Alex, I know you and her are probably doing something. I bet you'd rather be with her anyways."

Mia growled and screamed as once. "I would _not_ ever want to bed Alex or even kiss her passionately! She's not even a friend to me most of the time! How could you even accuse me of that?!"

The azure princess scoffed and brushed aside from the furious Blonde, and walked away from her, back to the ship.

With the slamming screen door, Mia staggered, stumbling into the chair she'd been siting in, heaving and grasping at her gem, which burned to the touch, but made her feel ice cold.

"Mia, are you ok?" Steven asked from the kitchen where he had awkwardly been eating breakfast with Connie.

"I... She... it's just my gem.. I'm fine... we're fine... I exacerbated m-my gem... We're ok... She's ok..." Her words were choppy and short, as she sat trembling trying her hardest to quell the forming geode buried inside her gem, her outburst of lightening not doing her or the geode any good.

"Do you want me to heal your gem? Do you need me to?" He asked, grasping her slumped shoulders.

"No... I'm fine... just... we're fine..." She trembled even more, before the façade broke, tears streaming down her face as she crashed into his shoulder weakly, crying about how awful she was, how awful she'd treated Sophie, and how she deserved better than her. He just held her and rubbed her back, doing his best to soothe her.

* * *

Sophie sat in their room, on the unkempt bed, idly tracing patterns in the creases while she pondered things, her relationship with Mia and their fidelity to each other, and if what they were doing was the right decision.

What if having this baby, the Geode, it wasn't the right thing for them to do at this time in their relationship? Wasn't what they were supposed to do in their lives? Were they even destined to be together after all this time?

She sighed, thinking of how their love had tarnished in the past few months since finding out they were going to be parents. Before they could have just broke it off, no strings attached and gone their separate ways had things turned sour like they were now. But now? Now they had two lives attached to both of them, tying them together genetically for the end of time.

A thought crossed her mind, she could just 'get rid of it' as her father had so wonderfully put it, that would at least solve half the problem. And with how Mia had let her powers surge, she had to wonder if the geode survived such powerful shocks in its fragile state.

Her eyes drifted to the pale green ceiling, what on earth or Homeworld was she thinking?

She loved the baby growing inside her, even if the other being who lended her genes in her creation wasn't her favorite person right now, they could work things out, and if not, they could go their separate ways, lots of people did that, right?

If the relationship was a fluke the parents would split and have shared or sole custody of the child or children, and if they split, Mia would get the Geode and she the baby, so what was the harm, it might be for the better.

She groaned, rolling onto her side and enveloping herself in the lumped comforter. Why did this have to be so stressful?!

* * *

**Well, things are heating up, aren't they?**

**Is Sophie going to split up with Mia?**

**Or is she going to abort the baby?**

**OH! The tension is killing me!**

**Please review but no flames, the flames are killing me.**


	9. Ch 9: Blue ain't your color but its mine

**Thanks for the 690+ views guys**

**Also Thanks for following/favoriting!**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt **

**CharlieFreemantheJumperch **

**Lakiin ****Householder **

**Purplecatlover93 **

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**Owlnest**

**And for the reviews you guys, ugh, there isn't any... darn... I wish you would review to this... and not just flames! Your thoughts, your ideas, what you think would happen!**

**Oh well...**

**Character list.**

**Alexandria Victoria White Diamond**

**Mia Diana Yellow Diamond**

**Sophie Elizabeth Blue Diamond**

**Spinel**

**Aquamarine**

**Garnet**

**Emerald**

**Steven Rose Quartz Universe**

**Pearl**

**Connie Mahashenwarn/Universe**

**Johnathan Liam Carmichael**

**Alexander Dias Ramone**

**Roman Jackson Weatherly**

**Peridot**

**Lapis Lazuli**

**Sapphire **

**Holly Blue Agate**

**(will add more as the story goes on)**

**This... this really is not as popular as I'd like it to be... darn it...**

* * *

When Mia returned later, the room was empty, the closet was open and at least a third of the clothes were gone, including Sophie's suitcase.

Had her heart not started hammering and head spinning, Mia might've noticed the note on the nightstand, might've noticed the texts and missed calls an her phone, she might've seen that her world hadn't just ended, not yet at least.

* * *

To say she took it hard was a drastic understatement. The golden empress took it like she'd been given the news of her break-up, battering, cancer, loving another, death all in one.

Her head was swimming, and it wasn't just the probably toxic amount of alcohol she'd drank in a matter of an hour, she needed Sophie, something she never realized, just how dysfunctional she was without that adorable little angel she loved so dearly.

The songs playing on the jukebox wasn't helping how she was emotionally either.

_Blue looks good on the sky_  
_Looks good on that neon buzzin' on the wall_  
_But darling, it don't match your eyes_  
_I'm tellin' you _

She choked another sob and downed the last of her twentieth, no thirtieth, fortieth? She'd lost count, but she had finished it and paid her tab and left the bar to stagger out into the late afternoon.

It was so absolutely Stupid! She was a wreck without Sophie for just a few hours.

Maybe she'd read the note wrong.

Fishing it out of her pocket, the Blonde read it over again, stumbling down the sidewalk the sun behind her.

_"Dear Mia,  
I can't. I just can't do us anymore. It's becoming to stressful.  
I don't even know if I want this baby anymore. You're not the same as when I fell in love with you.  
When I fell in love with you, there was a fire in your eyes, your heart, your voice, how you would love me. And all that passion has just fizzled out since we found out.  
I don't know if it's you or me but I need some time alone, to think, to figure out what I'm going to do about the baby.  
I'll return when I'm ready,  
Sophie Elizabeth Blue Diamond~."  
_

No, she'd read it right. Sophie had left her, and left her for good.

It wasn't her fault, entirely.

How was she supposed to know that two women could procreate?! She didn't even know she was firing live rounds, just figured they were blanks. She didn't even know two half gems could create a viable geode, I mean that didn't seem possible and yet it was.

She didn't know where she was, she didn't know how she'd gotten there, but it felt warm, it felt familiar, it felt like this was where she was supposed to be at least right now.

Drunkly dancing with herself, that blasted country song crooning drunkly past her lips as she waltzed around tipsily, tears and snot flowing down her face as she continued and went on by herself like a crazy person.

She probably was right about now.

* * *

Amethyst had found her, in the woods, hung-over, mumbling half asleep curses and pleas towards the source of her pain.

Sitting down beside her in an alley of Little Homeworld, the purple gem gently rubbed her shoulder. "Hey, it's ok ya know... P' does that to me a lot, I let her be, and then we make up... I just gotta keep it together until then... C'mon, what'd she think if she saw you right now?"

"She'd think she's made the worst decision of her life deciding to have my baby and would find the nearest clinic to get rid of it..." The mocha skinned hybrid slurred, slowly coming out of her drunken stupor, however painfully it wore off.

"C'mon, you know Soph, she wouldn't, she's too caring for you and your guys' baby... I know this isn't going to be easy, but you should apologize." The stout purple gem said softly, lightly punching her shoulder in a friendly way.

Mia flopped her ruined blonde mop on the shoulder of her friend and gave a low grunt, grumbling as the gem pulled her to her feet.

"Go to her and apologize. Trust me, if you ever want to get near her, that's the only way to."

Staggering and swaying on her feet, Mia collapsed onto Amethyst, the booze, and her rampant emotions and pained condition having left in a weakened, delirious state.

* * *

Golden eyes fluttered open and stared at the ceiling.

"You are officially grounded from booze and polish and anything else that's gonna screw with your mind and gem and make you all tipsy! You've been up half the night barfing all over my room!" Amethyst snapped, roughly shaking her shoulder.

Her eyes felt heavy, and she stared up at the rocky and crystal ceiling. "I don't even remember." She said, her throat tight and scratchy, burning with bile she didn't even know she'd expelled.

"Feeling any soberer now?" The purple gem asked, tossing a pillow covered in dried puke into one of the pools all over her room.

"Barely. My head feels like a watermelon with rubber bands around it..." She groaned, still not moving, not blinking, just thinking; thinking about Sophie, the entire reason she'd gone off the deep-end in the first place.

The blonde shot up, giving herself whiplash. "I gotta find Sophie! I gotta apologize to her! Ugh! I'm such a moron I should have just tried to talk things out with her instead of fighting with her!"

The purple gem didn't get a chance to stop Mia as she ran out from her room and outside, where dark clouds threatened to pour rain and split lightening and boom with thunder at any moment.

Mia didn't even care, she didn't know where Sophie was, and she didn't know when she would find her, she just knew she _had_ to. She had to apologize to her somehow, make it up to her, somehow repent for her actions, because without Sophie, she was a wreck and she needed her, and she had to tell her that, tell her that somehow.

* * *

She had no idea how far she gone, or when it had started raining, but here she was outside of the apartment of Johnathan, where she could feel Sophie, and her unsure gem pulsing from inside.

Her hand pounded on the door, her entire form trembling, she just had to tell her she was sorry, that she loved her and that she needed her, she was her life, her breath, her heart, her sole, without her she was nothing.

She didn't quite expect the father of her lover to open the door, and she didn't expect him to be so harsh to her.

"Who're you?" He asked, staring her soaked form up and down.

"Where's Soph? I gotta talk to her, I have to." Mia said breathlessly, trying to look around him.

"I don't think you heard me: Who are you? It's the middle of the night and she's tired." The raven haired man grunted, his grey eyes glaring at her.

"I- I'm Mia. I need to speak with her just for a minute. Please." Her voice trembled and she was nearly shaking, ready to cry, she just had to see her, at least that, to at least know that she wasn't going to leave her and that their child was alright.

"I think you need to leave. She doesn't want to speak to _you_ of all people." He began shutting the door but she put her boot in the gap to stop it.

"Soph! Please! Baby I gotta talk to you! Please! Please Sophie I gotta talk to you! Just for a minute!" She shouted trying to push her way in.

"I'm going to call the police if you don't stop! I said she doesn't want to talk to you and I want you to fu-"

"Mia...?" Sophie pushed under her father's arm and stared at Mia with puffy, reddened eyes, her face showing the raw emotion she'd been feeling, and the Blonde who had come to court her felt absolutely sick with herself, she was the worst person ever to have treated her like she had.

"Soph... I..." Everything she had planned on saying disintegrated and she just stared at her, she couldn't look at her, not after all the things she'd done.

Water dripping from her hair, Sophie gently brushed a matted lock of gold from her face and tilted the amber irises to look into her ocean eyes, pleading for an answer, an explanation.

"Sophie... I've... without you... I can't even hardly function... I'm not a good person I- I can't even keep my temper in check, and I know I take you for granted, so, so, so bad. I just wish you would forgive me and..." She choked on her words, slowly getting down onto one knee.

"I know you deserve someone so much better than me. Someone who treats you like a goddess, that worships you and doesn't just push you aside. And I know I don't do that. But if you will give me a chance, I promise I will. I will take care of your every want and desire! Please Sophie... will you be m... m... m-m-my wife?" She didn't have a ring to give her, and she knew she didn't deserve a second chance, but she prayed to any god that would listen to let her have this one last chance, to let her have Sophie.

The younger stared at her a moment, her entire world frozen at her words at the request.

* * *

**Oh my stars! Will Sophie say yes?**

**Will she say no?**

**Will Johnathan be an overprotective father?!**

**I don't know! Oh, but I hope all this drama ends well!**


	10. Chapter 10: Please will you let me in

**Thanks for the 800+ views guys**

**Also Thanks for following/favoriting!**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt **

**CharlieFreemantheJumperch **

**Lakiin ****Householder **

**Purplecatlover93 **

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**Owlnest**

**And for the reviews you guys, ugh, there isn't any... darn... I wish you would review to this... and not just flames! Your thoughts, your ideas, what you think would happen!**

**Oh well...**

**Character list.**

**Alexandria Victoria White Diamond**

**Mia Diana Yellow Diamond**

**Sophie Elizabeth Blue Diamond**

**Spinel**

**Aquamarine**

**Garnet**

**Emerald**

**Steven Rose Quartz Universe**

**Pearl**

**Connie Mahashenwarn/Universe**

**Johnathan Liam Carmichael**

**Alexander Dias Ramone**

**Roman Jackson Weatherly**

**Peridot**

**Lapis Lazuli**

**Sapphire **

**Holly Blue Agate**

**Sophia Dianabeth Green Diamond **

**(will add more as the story goes on)**

**This... this really is not as popular as I'd like it to be... darn it...**

* * *

Mia knew she didn't have anything Sophie would want, and she wasn't proposing with a ring, like she ought to, but she hoped, she prayed her sincerity was enough, she loved Sophie and she needed her.

For Sophie, she just stared, her mind frozen, this is- that was real, Mia was actually proposing, after four years, she was finally asking her to marry her. It was about time, and despite her drenched appearance, and all her flaws, Sophie saw past it all and her hands covered her mouth as she struggled not to cry as it finally hit her in full force.

"Yes! Oh, stars yes!"

"What?! Are you kidding me?! After all she's done to you, Sophie this is just a-"  
His protests fell of deaf ears as the two diamonds engaged in a passionate kiss, a kiss like they hadn't shared in years.

There were a few soft strangled moan as their lips met, tongues softly lashing out against the lips of the other, to take in her taste, to take in her scent, her feel. The younger lightly nipped at the lips of the older who rumbled with a growl, returning to passionately not only caressing her but kissing her even deeper. The golden woman dipped her lover lower and scooped her up in her arms, lips breaking breathlessly from her mouth and kissing down her neck, lightly sucking and nipping on the flesh. Sophie giggled softly and pet the wet hair of her lover, resting her forehead against hers as the two of them melted together, much to the horror of Johnathan.

She stood and held herself, gently caressing her sides and face.

"what THE HECK DID YOU JUST DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!" He looked like he was about ready to fall over from shock, or have a heart attack.

"I didn't do anything, they both, however made me. We're-" She began her simple explanation but then received a punch to the gut, or kick, it was hard to tell what part of the fetus rammed into the wall of the womb at that moment, but she did. "OH MY STARS! WE... we can't be fused! This is bad! So very bad! The geode... the baby... Oh my stars we... we can't even... No this is so bad..."

"What's so bad?! And what did you do to Sophie?!" He yelled, staring at the two women who became one, very frantic being.

"We-we fused... I don't even know if that's good or bad for the baby I- Sophie's fine but... This isn't good, I... I have to get Steven...! He and Garnet... we just... I have to go!" The fusion looked like she was about to cry, this was bad, it was amazing, it was shocking.

* * *

The fusion almost ran to th beach house, but she didn't she couldn't get sick, but if she didn't she would get stuck like this.

She rested against the back of a bench, heart hammering eyes moist as she tried to grasp this.

It felt amazing feeling the baby, their baby, move around inside both of them. It felt strangely overwhelming feeling the pulsations of the Geode, drawing on her light and mineral.

"Does she always do this...? Yes. Is she always that active? You have no idea... She's always moving and showing me how strong she is." She chuckled, gently dancing her fingers over her gems and smoothing a hand over her protruding middle.

They just stayed and waited for the rain to stop before going back to the beach house.

* * *

Upon returning, they were stared at by most everyone else, who had been playing go fish, which wasn't entirely fair since Emerald and Garnet could see who would win the game and how.

"Yowzah! I thought you guys weren't going to fuse while you were carrying?" Spinel said, looking her aunt from head to toe.

"I know! I know! We weren't going to but this just happened and- I don't even know if we can unfuse because of this! I mean if we do unfuse hypothetically; Sophie's gem might end up carrying the Geode which wouldn't be good because she doesn't have as great a pain tolerance as Mia, and if Mia ends up pregnant if we unfuse she like literally has not a good baby carrying body! Not that she doesn't have a good body but her hips are narrow, and she doesn't hardly have a chest just, Mia being pregnant not a good thing. But if we stay fused hypothetically; I have no idea what will happen! I don't want to jeopardize the Geode, or the baby and I am really, reallyreallyreallyreally freaking out over this! And I know freaking out is bad, but I can't help it, because I don't want something to happen to either of them because I made a stupid decision, a miserable accident!" The Olive woman rambled, pacing back and forth, running her caramel fingers through her mint green hair.

"Simple fix. If you're worried about unfusing, stay fused." The perma-fusion stated simply.

"We can't- I mean we could but the longest we've ever stayed fused was maybe a whole day! and that was accidental and I-..." She trailed off, wrapping her arms around herself and hugging, trying to ground her flying emotions, because she could feel her powers bubbling, and she could see her emotions were starting to affect people.

Steven placed a hand on her shoulder and offered a comforting smile, slightly expecting her to collapse and cling to him as that had been happening a lot lately. "Look, it's your choice Sophia, if you stay fused or not. We'll all support you and help."

Sophia gave a dry chuckle and nodded, brushing her tears away as she stared at the gems around her, and one flabbergasted Alexandria, who no doubt would scold them for this later and ask how the heck it happened.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU TO PLEASE REVIEW!**

***faceplants and give the biggest saddest puppy dog eyes, the whole works***

**Please...!**


	11. Chapter 11: Cheesy hotdog pancake tacos

**Thanks for the 800+ views guys**

**Also Thanks for following/favoriting!**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt **

**CharlieFreemantheJumperch **

**Lakiin ****Householder **

**Purplecatlover93 **

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**Owlnest**

**And for the reviews you guys, ugh, there isn't any... darn... I wish you would review to this... and not just flames! Your thoughts, your ideas, what you think would happen!**

**Oh well...**

**Character list.**

**Alexandria Victoria White Diamond**

**Mia Diana Yellow Diamond**

**Sophie Elizabeth Blue Diamond**

**Spinel**

**Aquamarine**

**Garnet**

**Emerald**

**Steven Rose Quartz Universe**

**Pearl**

**Connie Mahashenwarn/Universe**

**Johnathan Liam Carmichael**

**Alexander Dias Ramone**

**Roman Jackson Weatherly**

**Peridot**

**Lapis Lazuli**

**Sapphire **

**Holly Blue Agate**

**Sophia Dianabeth Green Diamond **

**(will add more as the story goes on)**

**This... this really is not as popular as I'd like it to be... darn it...**

* * *

Sophia spent the last few months of her pregnancy and carrying learning about what the other had done in her separate time.

Turns out Mia spent a lot of Time watching old Disney movies and anything with a song to keep her mind of the numbing sensations pulsating from around her gem, and eating a lot more than the lean woman normally would.

Sophie however spent most of her time viewing mommy how to videos, shopping for baby stuff, and eating things she herself would normally not eat, which consisted of a lot of dishes involving hotdogs and pancakes: Cheesy Hotdog pancake tacos, Pizza pancakes with hotdog pepperonis, pancakes smothered in rice, ramen with hotdogs, oh yes, Sophie Elizabeth Blue Diamond found many uses for these two foods other than what they originally were.

Being fused Sophia nearly lost the last contents in her shared Stomach the first time she was introduced to one of her fusers concoctions, but ate it with hesitation and actually found it tasty, that's not to say Mia would eat a cheesy hotdog pancake taco once they unfused, if ever.

Eventually they discussed why they had disagreed on names, something so simple as names.

Sophie had wanted their little princess to be able to feel like that, every second of every day, when they called her name, when she was with them and they were able to pamper her like the little angel she no doubt would be. She wanted her to be proud of the Legacy that was the former Great Diamond Authority, to know that she might be human, but had a proud and strong history of the Diamonds, despite all their flaws.

Mia had wanted a simple name for their Daughter to promise to her every second of every day that no matter the past, that's all it would be; the past. She didn't have to live up to such high standards, to try and be perfect, it was a promise for her to be anything she wanted, even if that was a failure, she didn't have to be perfect and it would be ok, they would love her no matter what.

They were fused for almost the whole duration of their carrying and pregnancy, but were startled apart when _it_ happened.

* * *

The youngest whined and clutched her bulging stomach as pain rippled through her in hot flashes, her Blonde lover in no better state, clawing at her gem which pulsed with light and varied temperatures.

Snarling through it, Mia managed to pick her fiancé up and carry her all the way down from their room to the warp pad, which would at least take them close enough into town for her to hail a cab or something.

"M...M-mia... I'm scared..." Sophie whimpered, clutching tighter to her lovers elongated neck and nuzzling into the crook, even as her lover struggled to get her to the hospital, even through her own burning flashes of cold pain.

"Don't worry Soph, I've got you." The elder tried her hardest to keep the tremble from her voice, she was terrified, it was happening, it was actually finally happening, and her doubts reared their ugly heads and roared in her conscience. "I'll get you there, and you'll have her, you will have our beautiful little angle, and I'll be there with you, and so will the geode, Sophie, my love, we will go through this together, I promise. We've already gone through the hardest part, now we just have to make it through this little finish. No sw-sweat."

That was a lie, that was the biggest lie she'd ever told Sophie, but it needed to be told. Currently, the Pyrite princess was so scared of loosing her form over their Geode, which threatened to shatter her gem with every dangerous pulsation, if not give her a panic attack.

Their fingers struggled to stay linked as the doctors wheeled Sophie away, leaving her to struggle for breath and call relatives to the location, her voice wavering now that her worried love was well and out of ear shot.

When everyone did arrive, Mia was a mess, her hair fell in moist strands around her face, and she trembled clutching a waiting room chair, her hands having left indentions on the armrests, every fiber of her body alive and humming as the geode still pulsed, grabbing her own light, but not yet forming.

"Are you sure you're alright, Niña?" Alexander asked, carefully kneeling beside her.

"Of course I'm alright! I look just fine! I feel fine! It's not as if this geode is going to make my gem burst! Or give me a heart attack if these fluxuations continue!" Mia snapped, pained laughter heaving through her constricted chest.

"Mia... Take it easy, we can see you are anything but _fine_. Just try and calm down and it will go a lot easier." Alex tried to soothe, her delicate fingers brushing back stray pieces of wet gold, but her hand was batted away.

"The day you have a geode, feel free to tell me that. Until then, all of you: _FUCK OFF!_" The struggling blonde snapped, jumping to her feat defensively, but shakily lowering back down into her chair, head in her jumping hands. She was so worried, and not just for her or the Geode, but for Sophie and the baby.

In their last few days as Sophia they felt the baby move around violently, but never enough to cause her to go into labor, and While Mia was relieved she wasn't fused with Sophie during this, she should at least be there to comfort her and whisper sweet nothings and comforting praise in her ear, to have her hand wrung white and crushed to powder with every pained howl from her lover, she ought to be there, but she was in no state to be in the same room, being a frail, shuddering, jumpy, jittering mess.

And that mess only had more tension added when Johnathan came bursting into the room, out of respect, she had called him, which was a gesture of good will, but that man with raven hair charged at her like a mad bull on steroids with rabies.

Grabbing her by the straps of her tank top, he lifted her out of her seat and shook her like a rag doll. "If you love my daughter so much, why the fricking hell are you out here and she in there alone?!"

She couldn't muster a response, her body having gone into another round of jitters, even her body feeling as if it was slowly, painfully poofing.

"Well?! What's your damn answer?!" He snapped again, whipping her once more.

"Mr. Carmichael, She herself is expecting, and you'd do well to put her down before she-" Alex tried to soothe, but his hand flung back and cough her across the cheek, bringing back a frightfully painful memory of when her mother had done that, and she still had the mental scars to prove it, drawing in a jagged line down her cheek.

Tentatively, she rubbed her sore jaw, the side of her face reddened by the strike, but before her boyfriend could intervein and defend the honor of the Woman he loved, Mia growled ferally, like a wolf but ten times as loud and frightening.

She grabbed the front of his jacket and lifted him off the ground, her eyes glowing yellow as lightening crackled and scorched around her.

"If you dare strike another member of _my_ family or question _my love_ for Sophie again, I will personally rip you limb from limb, slowly and painfully, and will make sure you never question me or harm my family again! Because I had the fucking stones to call you, a self centered prick who shows little interest in the loves of his daughter, to be here to meet your granddaughters when they're born. Do _not_ make me regret my decision!" It was her turn to rattle him, and she rattled him good, as if ringing a bell. She wanted him to know who was the alpha, and who was unafraid of his measly mortal threats.

He nodded and whimpered, trying to pry her hands from the painful grip on his clothing.

She let him drop, and staggered off, everyone in too large a state of shock to follow after her, even as her breaths were trembling and graveled.


	12. Chapter 12: Down three fingers

**Thanks for the 940+ views guys**

**Also Thanks for following/favoriting!**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt **

**CharlieFreemantheJumperch **

**Lakiin ****Householder **

**Purplecatlover93 **

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**Owlnest**

**And for the reviews you guys, ugh, there isn't any... darn... I wish you would review to this... and not just flames! Your thoughts, your ideas, what you think would happen!**

**Oh well...**

**Character list.**

**Alexandria Victoria White Diamond**

**Mia Diana Yellow Diamond**

**Sophie Elizabeth Blue Diamond**

**Spinel**

**Aquamarine**

**Garnet**

**Emerald**

**Steven Rose Quartz Universe**

**Pearl**

**Connie Mahashenwarn/Universe**

**Johnathan Liam Carmichael**

**Alexander Dias Ramone**

**Roman Jackson Weatherly**

**Peridot**

**Lapis Lazuli**

**Sapphire **

**Holly Blue Agate**

**Sophia Dianabeth Green Diamond **

**(will add more as the story goes on)**

**This... this really is not as popular as I'd like it to be... darn it... But for those of you who have followed this so dutifully it's almost over.**

* * *

Mia heaved and grasped at her gem, the lines of her vision blurring and flashing from black to white to spots and strips. The entire thing caused lightening to split her skull, wildfires raging all over her form as the geode grabbed her light, let it go, grabbed some more, tossed some back, over and over.

Nurses passing gazed at her but the frightening hybrid would growl them off should they even think of approaching, her mind reverted back to old gem instincts that hadn't been used in eons.

Her short nails raked up the wood of the armrests of the chair she'd collapsed into her breath continuously coming in short choppy bouts as the geode struggled for freedom.

A brilliant rainbow blinded her as the geode seemed to rocket from her chest, her fingers blinding groping in front of her to catch the gem before any harm befell it.

It burned in her palms, but she didn't yelp her voice too raw from growling to do so, as a thumb traced over one of her cuts.

It was impossible to keep her emotions inside as she traced over the sharp lines of her cuts and each facet. She was so absolutely perfect.

Amethyst owed her a couple Benji's for this one.

Who was Mia kidding? She didn't care about any of that, right now, right here, holding her new daughter -or at least her gem- this moment couldn't be tainted by anything else.

Scratch that, it could be.

Feeling Sophie's gem turn ice cold, Mia jolted out of her trance and shook her head clear. That was her new mission target, she was fine and so was Green, so now her lover took priority over everything else.

* * *

Sophie Elizabeth Blue Diamond, she was someone beautiful, powerful, emotional, sensational, a guiding light for so many gems, and soon to be mother of a brand new baby girl, if said child decided to come out of her womb any time soon and stopped playing peek-a-boo with the doctors which was beginning to become an agonizing little game.

By the time Mia burst through the doors she was a groaning, howling, screaming, crying mess, and that caught her off guard. But that wasn't the worst thing, for as she moved around to be at her fiancé's side she saw the sight from below and the contents of her stomach threatened to by expelled.

Growling with an anguished scream Sophie grabbed her shirt once it was in grasping range. "MIA I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR ARMS AND USE THEM AS CLUBS TO BEAT YOU WITH!"

"Uhhhhhhh…. you're doing great hun...?" Mia squeaked, only to receive a vile hiss from the struggling woman.

Sophie grasped blindly for one of Mia's hands, but didn't get the one she wanted as her lover jerked it away. "Woah-oh-oh! Not that one!" The blonde said, offering her other empty palm.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?! IF I WANT TO BREAK THAT FRACKING HAND, I'M GOING TO BREAK THAT FRACKING HAND!" The younger woman snapped, really in the mood to crush something on Mia at that moment, and ban her from intercourse for the rest of their lives because this sucked _a lot_.

"No you wouldn't," Mia soothed, gently opening her palm to the pained woman to reveal the green gemstone, about the size of a tomato. "Not unless you want to be responsible for harming her."

Taking in a breath of air, which she let out in a scream before speaking in the softest tone Mia had heard since arriving. It only lasted about a word and a half. "She's perFECT!"

Her back arced as she heaved with yet another push, the baby inside quite content in the little game being played.

"Soph, baby, are you o-"

"YOU ARE USDA DEAD MEAT!" The agonized Azure empress screamed, actually succeeding in breaking Mia's hand with a sickening snap.

"My hand- I use that to flip people off!" The blonde squeaked, but later she would need Steven to heal her, as gross as him spitting on her hand was, it was a lot more bearable than the pain she was going through right now, especially since Sophie had managed in causing another snap to be muffled be her screeches of pain.

"Is there anything you can do, I don't know to get her to stop trying to murder me and possibly have our baby, I don't know- _immediately?_" Mia whispered to one of the nurses, who shook his head.

This was going to be long and painful and she didn't know who it would be worse for; Her or Sophie.

* * *

All the gem were trying to get into the room to offer moral support for the young Diamond couple. Of course there might be a bit of a spat considering the group of gems and the circumstances.

"Pearl. Babe. It's a DOOR! It's not gonna attack me!" Amethyst snapped, thrashing in her stuck prediction.

"You don't know that!" The sire of the geode snapped, her teal eyes reflecting worry.

"Amethyst. Now you know my pain." Steven said, folding his arms.

"Gah! I can't get through!" Pearl squawked, trying and failing to squeeze past the other Crystal gems.

"Garnet, move your fat butt!" Amethyst snapped trying to wiggle herself free so her face was not in the same space as the fusions rear.

"I told you, it's not fat, it's thick!" Garnet grumbled, failing to pull herself free.

"Yeah, like your head!" the quartz snapped, about ready to give up.

"And once again I need pain killers. Since when did you become so childish, Garnet?" The lithe gem grumbled.

"Considering what we've all been through, we deserve to be childish once in a while." The fusion grunted, twisting her shoulders in effort to free them.

"Really you guys?" Mia deadpanned, it would have sounded better had she not been whining from her hand which was currently down three fingers.

* * *

It seemed to take _days_ for the baby to be born, but it had happened in a few hours, and finally, she had _started_ crowning and would be her soon, if not sooner, because both her mother's were already exhausted beyond all measure.

* * *

**Oh boy, when will this girl be born? Also any ideas as to her name? I wanna hear your reviews!**

**Please?**

**Review**


End file.
